


New Awakening

by SpaceBunBun



Category: fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: So I have had the this idea since I have played through Awakening. You take the opening with Chrom, Lissa, and Robin and apply it to Lucina, Owain, and Morgan. It's been six years and I have never seen somebody do it so here it is. The only reason why I'm writing it now is because I told my friend about it and she said I should write it because it gave her so many feels. I hope there are feels in this.





	New Awakening

Ever since she came back from her father's time, she had been nothing but busy. With her coronation and the rebuilding of her country, she never had an off day. Though, there wasn't much to rebuild, construction wise anyway. She woke up to the sound of a pounding on her door one morning. She was led outside and bam! The whole country had beautiful flowers, trees, grass fields, buildings, graves for everyone. There wasn't many people that lived in Ylisse to begin with, but only months afterwards, more people came. 

Lucina placed her papers down and looked out the window. She saw Cynthia, Owain, and his wife Elise playing outside. She smiled. It brought her such joy to see her family and it brought her greater joy to see them happy. She sighed. It was about time for her to take a break. She knew that if she didn't Laurent and Brady would get on her about it. Lucina walked around the castle. She was fixated on one thing. Where Morgan was. She hadn't seen her since she left for their time. 

"Exalt Lucina." Gerome said. 

"You can drop the formalities Gerome." Lucina said. 

"Not when I'm on duty as your retainer." 

She sighed. "I have no need for you to be my retainer." 

He placed his hand on her cheek. He traced part of her face with his thumb before moving his hand to the back of her head. He gently pulled her in for a hug. She gave him a hug back. It may have not helped relived her stress, but it was something. The two released each other. Lucina grabbed on her his arm and he placed his other hand on hers. The two walked to the castle garden. Lucina sat on the ledge of the fountain that was their. She looked her reflection in the water. Gerome walked up to a tree full of apples and started to pick some of them for Minerva. 

"My dear," he said, "what is wrong?" 

"Morgan." 

"You're still concerned about her?" 

"Would I not? She's our friend." 

"I know. She's been gone for a year. I don't think..." 

"You are still a pessimist." 

"I'm trying to be realistic." 

"You know that went out the window years ago. Right?" 

Gerome scoffed. He should no better to question anything. If changing his fate wasn't the biggest thing, he didn't know what was. He walked up to her and handed her an apple. She washed it off with the water. She took a bite of it. 

"You'll find her." 

"Thank you, my love."

\-----x-----

She rushed through the forest and through the rain. She was running as fast as she could. Tears started well on her face. Before her mother died, she would tell her stories of bad men trying, and sometimes succeeding, to capture her for a variety of reasons. She knew who she was. She was the Naga's new voice. All she wanted to do was have sometime to talk to her mother, even if she wouldn't talk for long.

Morgan ran and ran, constantly looked behind her to see if anyone was following her still. She tripped over some branches and rolled down a hill. She found a small tree with dozens of leaves to hide under. She wait for the voices and footsteps of the people to leave. She steadied her breathing to a low and soft tone. The last thing she needed was someone capturing her. Morgan could feel her eyes starting to close. She forced herself to keep them open. She needed to get out of here. 

A few hours have passed and Morgan woke up. It had been a long while since she had a nice rest. She peered through the leaves and saw the sun shinning. She crawled out from her little hiding hole. She stretched a little before she started to walk. She walked through the mud until she got to a city close to Ylisse. She put her hood up before walking into the city. She didn't want anyone to see her. 

Morgan walked around the city, looking at the very many shops. As much as she wanted to look at them, she didn't have much time. She walked around, trying to find a clothing vendor; she wanted new clothes to disguise herself. Whatever to do to keep poachers and kidnappers away from her. She walked into a giant building that had a massive amount of clothing and accessories. She wanted to look at everything, but she didn't have enough time. She was bound to get caught by the poachers that were out for her. She walked down a couple of aisles grabbing a pair of black boots, washed out black leggings, a dark purple dress, a long black hooded jacket, and a scarf. 

She walked up to the cashier, in her new outfit, handing her a dragon scale. She knew that it wasn't a form of payment, but it was all she had. She was lucky enough to have the cashier accept it. Morgan walked out of the store, her face covered, and walked around the city. It's a good thing that Ylisse is running again.

\-----x-----

Days and days passed, Lucina still had no traces on Morgan. The only lead she got was from a group of poachers that were in jail. She, herself, went to the forest to check it out. She went to the city that was closest to her. She talked to the townspeople asking them about her friend. Nothing. The only thing she got was from a storekeeper about a woman getting new clothes and paying with a dragon scale. Lucina knew it. There were hardly any Manaketes, let alone any half Manaketes.

She walked back into town asking the people about a person in different clothing. She got a few different stories about how she was buying stuff with a few dragon scales, or how she was helping some people here and there, or how she was able to stop a couple of people fighting. There was one peculiar story that was the tip of it all. It was when people kept telling Lucina that the woman could hear Naga. She knew it had to be Morgan. The people of the city told the Exalt where they last saw her. 

Lucina arrived back at the castle with no luck. It late and she was frustrated, she walked to her room. Gerome was there reading a book. He closed it and looked at her. He gave her a soft, small smile. He got up and walked over to her. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. He listened to her words before they fell asleep. She woke up and looked to the other side of her bed. Empty. She knew that Gerome had a hard time sleeping. She got out of bed and walked over to their little table in their room. She picked up his cloak and sniffed it. It was a sweet smelling scent. It always calmed her.

\-----x-----

"Hey!" Elise said. "Owain!"

"Yes dear?" Owain said. 

"Is everything alright with Lucina?" 

"My dear Queen of Sunshine, the Little Blue Butterfly is under lot of stress." 

"Owain!" 

"Okay, okay. Lucina is trying to find our friend Morgan." 

"Awe! We should help her! What does she look like?" 

"Well, she has short green hair, green eyes, pointy ears." 

"Pointy ears like a dragon?!" 

"Yes." 

"So cool. I knew there were Dragons in this country, but I didn't know there was more than one." 

"She's actually the daughter of Tiki. The Manakete Princess." 

"Wait, wait! The Tiki?! I have only heard stories about her!" 

"Yes. I didn't meet her but I have been told she was an amazing and kind woman." 

"Well, since we have something to go off of, let's go find her!" 

"Onward! The Justice Cabal is moving out!" 

Elise and Owain walked around the town and cities. They talked all about the leads that they got before. Lucina had told Owain about the stories of what Morgan has done. She helped people around the country; she gave them some premonition or words form Naga. The two walked around, talking with the same people that Lucina did, and some new people around the different cities. They were given new leads, but none of them worked. They were away from the castle and the capital for a few days, trying to find Morgan. 

Within their travels, they got one new lead from another traveler. They said that she helped with directions. All they knew is that Morgan was heading south. Owain got a light bulb in his head. He smiled. He thanked the traveler before taking Elise back home. It took a bit of time, but they finally arrived back at the castle. Elise went to her room and went to sleep. Owain on the other hand, walked towards Lucina's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

\-----x-----

Morgan looked at the town. It was Southtown. It was everything began. It was where Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and her father, Robin defended this town. It was where their journey began. It was a calm little town. Nothing bad every really happened to this town. Except that one incident that happened over a two decades ago. She walked around the town, it was bustling with people. They were talking to each other, buying some stuff, having a great old time. It had been weeks since people have after her. She finally was able to rest properly and soundly.

She walked around, looking at the people. For the most part, the people there were ignoring her. She heard a few whispers of the people saying that they recognized her from rumors that had spread around the country. She now dubbed Naga's voice from the stories of what she had been doing. Little children came up to her and gave her hug. Morgan smiled and patted their heads before than ran off to their parents. She kept walking around, taking an apple from one of the shops. 

After a few minutes, Morgan dropped her apple at the sound of an explosion. Someone decided it was a good idea to use their powerful fire magic in town. The fire started to spread through the town. The people were running out of the city, trying to find a safe place to hide. Morgan watched as some of the buildings were burning down. It was that day all over again. She rushed around the city, helping out anybody she could. She went into the deepest fire fog as she could to help save some children. 

She did everything to put out the fire, but nothing was working. People were telling her to leave; she heard their pleas and left the town. She rushed into an empty field south of the town. She lied down on the ground from the exhaustion that she experienced from rescuing the town. Morgan closed her eyes and fell asleep.

\-----x-----

A messenger rushed up to Exalt Lucina with an urgent news. He told her that Southtown was under attack. Lucina gathered Owain, Gerome, Cynthia and a couple of other people and headed towards the town. It was encased with fire, burnt buildings, destroyed buildings. It was hours before they got the fire out; it wan't long before they captured the culprit that started it. He came clean and explained everything. Cynthia took him back to the castle jail.

Lucina, Owain, and Gerome walked around the town, not seeing anyone here. They walked out of the town, seeing everyone out their. Lucina talked to them, telling them the fire was out, the person was caught, and she would deploy some troops to help out to rebuild the town again. The people from the town kept on asking her if the woman that helped them out was alright. She didn't know and didn't know where Morgan was. After the many words that they asked her to tell her, they went back to the their town. 

The three of them kept walking south from the town. They kept walking until they found an empty field. There was only one person there, Morgan. She was sleeping on the ground. It had been a year since they have seen her. Gerome stayed a few paces behind Lucina and Owain. He watched as the two walked up to her. 

"Lucina, we have to do something!" Owain said. 

"What do you propose we do?" Lucina asked. 

"I...I dunno..." 

Morgan shifted to her back and open her eyes. She smiled to see the two. 

"I see you are awake now." 

"Hey there." 

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." 

Lucina held out her hand and helped Morgan up. 

"Welcome home Morgan."

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had the this idea since I have played through Awakening. You take the opening with Chrom, Lissa, and Robin and apply it to Lucina, Owain, and Morgan. It's been six years and I have never seen somebody do it so here it is. The only reason why I'm writing it now is because I told my friend about it and she said I should write it because it gave her so many feels. I hope there are feels in this.


End file.
